Una Historia de Amor
by kari2210
Summary: Fic que relata la historia de amor de Lord Milori y la Reina Clarion. Cuenta como se conocieron, como fue su romance, cuando Milori cruzo la frontera, cuando se separaron y reencontraron.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL NO ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES DE WALT DISNEY.**

**Titulo: **Una Historia de Amor

**Personajes: **Lord Milori, Reina Clarion

**Resumen: **Fic que relata la historia de amor de Lord Milori y la Reina Clarion. Cuenta como se conocieron, como fue su romance, cuando Milori cruzo la frontera, cuando se separaron y reencontraron.

**Advertencias: **Puede que llegue a contener un cierto Lime (situaciones de cierta tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos) pero aun no estoy segura, se me vienen ideas a la cabeza y la que más me gusta la escribo asi que todo puede pasar, solamente lo digo por si acaso.

**Esta historia la comenze a pensar desde enero del 2013, fue cuando vi "El Secreto de las Hadas" por primera vez, en ese entonces no sabia de Fanfiction y más o menos me di una idea de la historia. Ahora tengo cuenta y ganas de escribir asi que aqui tienen la historia. **

**Siento que el primer capitulo quedara corto, el siguiente sera mucho más largo. **

**Los dejo con la historia:**

* * *

**Amor a primera vista**

La Reina Clarion camina en el valle de la primavera con el corazón destrozado. Recién había terminado el velorio del Sparrowman que más quería en el mundo. Estaba devastada; nada la consolaba. Con su tristeza llego a la frontera de invierno con primavera. Sabe que ese lugar es poco frecuentado, por eso fue allí.

En cuanto llego lo que hiso fue llorar, se había contenido durante todo el velorio para que sus súbditos no la vieran en esa situación. Se dejo caer al suelo en un llanto inconsolable, abrazo sus piernas y bajo su cabeza. Lloro todavía con mayor intensidad preguntándose ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Del lado invernal, el señor del invierno Lord Milori, quien pasaba por ese lugar, escucho el llanto de un hada. Queriendo saber quién era se acerco un poco al lado cálido sin salir de invierno y pudo ver a la reina en un llanto inconsolable.

-¿Alteza? –La llamo extrañado, jamás había visto a la reina y no se imaginaba encontrarla en esa situación- ¿Por qué esta llorando?

-Por nada –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba sus lágrimas- no se preocupe, estoy bien –murmuro conteniendo el llanto.

-Si estuviera bien no estaría llorando –cuestiono el sparrowman- ¿Qué le pasa, puedo ayudarla en algo?

Apenas termino de hablar y el hada abrazo al señor del invierno y volvió a llorar. El sparrowman también la abrazo aun sin saber el porqué estaba así.

-Lo siento, es solo que… estoy muy triste, el sparrowman que más quiero en el mundo ya no está conmigo –dijo entre su llanto- y yo… -no pudo seguir.

-Está bien, no tiene de malo llorar aunque seas la reina, todos necesitamos desahogarnos y eso es inevitable –dijo con dulzura, le seco las lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Eso es cierto –volvió a abrazarlo, se sentía un poco más tranquila cuando estaba cerca de él.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer para sentirla mejor solo pídalo y tratare de ayudarla.

-gracias, pero, no creo que pueda hacer nada, es imposible revivir a un muerto –se separo un poco del sparrowman, ya no está llorando.

-En eso también tiene razón. Es imposible devolverle la vida a alguien. Pero estoy seguro que él siempre cuidara de usted en donde sea que este, y también pienso que no querría verla así de triste.

La reina medio sonrió, recordó un momento en es que estaba con ese sparrowman y los dos estaban felices. Otra vez tuvo razón el sparrowman.

-Se ve mejor cuando sonríe –alago el sparrowman de ojos castaños.

La reina sonrió más, estar en compañía de ese hombre la estaba haciendo sonreír. Desde que lo vio sintió algo por especial por él.

-Gracias.

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos, Milori se sintió atraído por la reina. Se perdió en los ojos celestes de Clarion.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?

La voz de la castaña hizo que volviera en sí.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? No lo sé y por lo visto creo que conoces el mío.

-Perdone mis modales alteza. Soy lord Milori, Señor del invierno, y estoy a sus ordenes majestad –se arrodillo y beso su mano- . Y la verdad es que no conozco su nombre, supuse que es la reina por la corona.

-Gracias Mi lord. No se preocupe, no hacen falta formalidades ni cortesías. Soy la Reina Clarion de Pixie Hollow, pero puedes decirme Clarion o Ree.

-¿Ree?

-Si, ese es mi apodo.

-No lo sabía. Si no le molesta prefiero llamarla por su nombre, al menos hasta que la conozca mejor.

-Ya te dije que no seas tan cortes, háblame de tú. Entonces, ¿te gustaría conocerme? –pregunto algo tímida.

Milori pensaba que al ser la reina seria más… ¿delicada, modesta, soberbia, engreída, qué quisiera que todos la trataran como ella se lo merecía? Resulto ser todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba.

-Sí, me gustaría que llegáramos a vernos como amigos y no solo una relación formal como señor del invierno y reina –respondió, se sentía nervioso.

-Sabes –siguió hablando la reina- , a mí también me gusta la idea, creo que será interesante tener de amigo a un hada invernal.

-Lo mismo opino. Y… ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, pensaban en lo que harían al día siguiente, al ser gobernantes siempre tienen trabajo y cosas que hacer. Curiosamente Lord Milori no tenía nada importante que hacer el día siguiente al atardecer.

-¿Te parece mañana al atardecer? –Pregunto el sparrowman- ¿O tienes cosas que hacer? También estoy disponible en la mañana y en la noche, será a la hora que tú digas.

-Al atardecer está bien, esa es la hora en que descanso –respondió sonriendo, no había duda de que ya no estaba triste.

-De acuerdo. Te veré mañana, hasta luego Reina Clarion.

-Adiós Lord Milori –se despidió.

Ambos gobernantes se dieron vuelta y se dirigieron hacia sus palacios a adelantar algo de trabajo para al día siguiente poder regresar a la frontera y verse otra vez.

* * *

**Lo vuelvo a decir: Perdon por el capitulo corto X(, el siguiente sera más largo. No se exactamente la fecha cuando actualizare, sera cuando tenga tiempo, lo mas seguro es que actualize mis tres historias de Tinkerbell juntas. Cualquier idea, queja, sugerencia, reclamo o lo que sea es aceptada.**

**¿Me dejarian un comentario pliss?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES DE DISNEY**_

**¡****Hola! Actualize entes de lo que planeaba, estare publicando más seguido en estos meses. Este capitulo quedo más largo que el anterior, aunque no mucho, espero les guste. **

**Los dejo con la historia:  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Al día siguiente, en el árbol del polvillo, la reina hacia sus labores lo más rápido que podía. Quería arreglarse para cuando se encontrara con Lord Milori. Está en su oficina, apurada, cuando llego su amiga Merry.

-Buenos días Clarion –saluda la artesana mientras entra y toma asiento frente la reina

-Oh, buenos días Merry –dijo sin mirarla- . ¿No crees que el día esta precioso? –la miro a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa.

-Amm… Claro. ¿Desde cuándo esa actitud tan positiva? Ayer estabas conteniendo el llanto y hoy estas eufórica. ¿Qué te sucedió amiga?

-Alguien me hizo entender, que, si él ya no está con nosotros, no tengo porque sufrir. Sí estuviera vivo no le gustaría verme así.

-Wow –respondió sorprendida- comprendiste todo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Y se puede saber ¿Quién es ese alguien qué te hiso reaccionar?

Clarion dudo en decirle que fue el Señor del Invierno quien la hiso sentir mejor. Lo que menos quiere es un escándalo sobre la relación entre ella y Lord Milori. Conoce a Merry desde que comenzó a ser entrenada para reina, por lo que solo se le ocurrían dos ideas de cómo reaccionaría: la primera es que se pondría tan feliz que inventara que ya son novios y se lo contara a todo el mundo o le guardara el secreto.

-Ya, Ree, cuéntame –siguió insistiendo- . Oh ya se, tratare de adivinar: ¿es Hyacinth?

-No. La verdad no creo que logres saber…

-¿Es Redleaf? –interrumpió

-No

-¿Él encargado de las hadas de vuelo veloz?

-No

-¿Él de las hadas de los animales?

-¡No! –grito algo enfurecida

-¡¿No me digas qué es Hada Gary!? –pregunto sorprendida, celosa y un tanto enojada

-¿Cómo comprendes Merry? Se lo que sientes por él. Soy incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

-Es cierto. Discúlpame, es que si no es alguno de ellos, entonces no sé quien es ¡¿No me digas que es un plebeyo!?

-No, es un gobernante –respondió

-¿Pero quién? Ya te nombre la mayoría de ellos ¿De quién me olvide?

-Del señor del invierno –después de pensarlo decidió que lo mejor era decirle.

-¿Lord Milori? –La artesana se sorprendió- ¿Cómo lo conoces?

La reina comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado el día anterior, como lo conoció y que se enamoro de él con tan solo estar un rato en compañía con él. A Merry le pareció muy linda la historia, por lo que promete guardar el secreto y ayudar a Clarion con el trabajo para que pueda arreglarse antes de su encuentro con Milori.

Mientras tanto, en el Bosque del Invierno, Lord Milori también estaba apurado terminando sus deberes como Señor del Invierno, no tiene tantas responsabilidades como la reina, por lo que casi termina de su trabajo. En ese instante entra la ministra, Snowflake, y el guarda libros, Dewey.

-Hola, Lord Milori –saludo Dewey

-Hola –saludo sin subir la mirada, sigue concentrado en su trabajo- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Yo solo vengo de visita, no se a que vino Snowflake –respondió mirando al señor del invierno curioso.

-Solo vine a traerte una declaración de la reina –al fin hablo la ministra- . De eso trato la junta de ayer.

Al nombrar a la reina, Milori dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? –pregunto mientras toma el documento de papel.

-Acaba de prohibir las relaciones entre humanos y hadas, no importa que tan amigos seamos, eso ya se acabo. Solamente tenemos permitido ir a Tierra Firme para llevar el cambio de estaciones, pero tiene que ser rápido y a escondidas de los humanos. También iba a prohibir los solsticios, pero los ministros de las estaciones cálidas y yo protestamos, por lo que decidió dejarlo como un recordatorio de la amistad que alguna vez existió entre hadas y humanos.

-¿Pero por qué declaro eso? –Pregunto el guardián del conocimiento- Yo también tengo amigos en Tierra Firme ¿Ni siquiera dejara despedirme de ellos?

-No –respondió- . Tomo esa decisión porque, un grupo de humanos la capturo y trato de asesinarla, pero el general, quien encabezaba el rescate, dio su vida por salvar la de la reina. La muerte del general fue muy dolorosa para ella, me parece que eran amigos. Ayer en el velorio, se veía devastada, me sorprendió porque no derramo ni una sola lágrima, yo no hubiera resistido.

-¿y por qué la capturaron? –pregunto Milori

-No lo sé, no me entero mucho sobre algunos asuntos porque viajo al lado cálido pocas veces, solo cuando hay una junta de carácter oficial, o en algunos eventos importantes.

-Santo cielo –exclamo Dewey- Con razón hiso esa declaración, es por el bien de todas las hadas.

-Lo mismo pienso –agrego Milori- . En la noche hare una junta con los encargados de los talentos para avisarles de la nueva regla de la reina.

-¿Por qué no ahora? –Pregunto la ministra- No tienes mucho trabajo, por lo que los encargados tampoco. La puedes hacer en este momento.

Milori no supo que responder ante esa lógica. Las hadas de invierno acababan de llevar el invierno al mundo, ahora está la primavera, por lo que no tienen mucho trabajo. No podía contar que iría a una cita con la Reina Clarion, lo más seguro era que no ella no quería que las hadas se enteraran de su relación, así que lo mejor es que no les cuente nada. Se quedo pensando en una excusa.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo… insomnio, si, en la noche no dormí muy bien, y ahora estoy cansado, así que tratare de dormir un poco en la tarde, para recuperar el sueño perdido –puso una sonrisa fingida, esperaba que sus amigos le creyeran la mentira que dijo.

-Eso lo explica –respondió la ministra convencida

El señor del invierno se relajo cuando noto que los había convencido

-En ese caso, mejor nos vamos para que descanses –los dos peliblancos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Gracias amigos –suspiro aliviado.

Después miro lo que le faltaba de trabajo, era muy poco, por lo que decidió pedirle a Antonio, su ayudante de más confianza y de sus mejores amigos, que le avisara a cualquiera que lo buscara, que no está disponible, se encontraba descansando. Su ayudante asintió y sale de la oficina del Señor del Invierno. Milori entro a su recamara para arreglarse un poco antes de su encuentro con la hada que se había enamorado.

Un rato más tarde, los dos se dirigían a la frontera, ambos están ansiosos por volver a verse, Clarion siente mariposas en el estomago y Milori su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse. Por fin llegaron a la frontera, al mismo tiempo.

-Hola –saludo la castaña

-Hola –respondió Milori- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ya mejor, no sigo triste, todo gracias a ti, eres de gran ayuda.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –respondió algo nervioso.

-¿y tú cómo estás?

-Bien, no me quejo. No hay mucho trabajo, acabamos de llevar el invierno a Tierra Firme, por lo que tengo pocas cosas que hacer.

-Dichoso tú, yo siempre tengo trabajo.

-Entiendo, ser reina debe de ser agotador.

-Un poco, tampoco me quejo. ¿Y Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?, Bueno, lo pregunto porque tienes tiempo de sobra y no creo que tengas pareja para pasar el tiempo con ella –en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sintió algo avergonzada-. Perdón, no quise decir que no puedes tener, es decir ¿a quién no le gustarías?, eres un gran Sparrowman. Solo lo dije por… Perdóname –agacho la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo, fue muy obvia con decir eso.

-No te preocupes –se acerco más al lado cálido para mirar más de cerca a Clarion, no noto su sonrojo- , la verdad es que no estoy con nadie, nunca he tenido novia. Cuando era joven me entrenaron para señor del invierno, lo que me quitaba mucho tiempo para divertirme, y ahora soy gobernante, así que es más difícil tener una relación con alguien que de verdad te quiera, la mayoría se enamoraría por interés.

-Te entiendo, me ocurre lo mismo, no es fácil encontrar a alguien que te de su amor verdadero.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Es cierto que algunas hadas busquen una relación con ellos por ser gobernantes y tener los privilegios que eso traía. Por lo que ninguno de ellos había tenido una relación sentimental con alguien, pero eso estaba por cambiar, por primera vez sintieron el amor hacia otra hada. Tal vez y esa relación llegara a funcionar, los dos son gobernantes por lo que no se buscaran con interés, sino por un sentimiento sincero.

-Mejor cámbienos de tema –hablo el señor del invierno- ¿Me preguntaste qué es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre?

-Ah sí, ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Muchas cosas: a veces cuando estoy cansado duermo un rato, me gusta leer, la mayoría del tiempo me la pasó en la biblioteca con el guardalibros, también voy al teatro, me gusta la música de ópera, y a veces escribo.

-¿Enserio, sobre qué? –pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-De muchas cosas, en realidad solo lo hago cuando estoy inspirado, la mayoría de las cosas que escribo son poemas, aunque no soy muy bueno. La única que sabe que lo hago, hasta ahora, eres tú, no se lo he dicho a nadie –confeso.

-Gracias por tenerme confianza, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo pero solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me dejes leer algo de lo que has escrito. También me gusta leer, sobretodo algunos poemas, y sirve para que sea una crítica tuya.

-Está bien, solo no te burles de algunos y no seas tan dura.

-De acuerdo ¿Prometido? –puso su meñique para asegurar la promesa.

-Prometido – junto su meñique con el de la reina cerrando el trato.

Los dos gobernantes siguieron platicando sobre sus gustos y lo que hacían en su tiempo libre. Cuando vieron que ya era algo tarde se despidieron, acordaron que se volverían a ver al día siguiente a la misma hora.

* * *

**De una vez aclaro, Antonio, el ayudante de Lord Milori, sale en mi otra historia de Tinkerbell "Hermanas", como amigo de Milori, es esa historia es doctor, pero aqui su talento es de ayudante.**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

**Jaki: ** Si, ya me di cuenta que te fascina Milarion, a mi tambien me encanta :3 es una pareja muy hermosa. la idea de como se conocieron se me vino desde que tenia 11 años ¿Cómo? Creo que la saque de una novela, la verdad no recuerdo, me alegra que te guste. El lime creo que lo pondre al final de la historia. Saludos

**The Girl Who Belive:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me gusta mucho escribir, y que me reconoscan me alegra el día. En estas fechas actualizare más seguido. Saludos.

**Agradesco a los usuarios que marcaron esta historia en su lista de favoritos y en alerta.**

**Ok, eso es todo por ahora. Los vere pronto. Saludos**

**¿Me dejarian Reviews, pliss?**


	3. Chapter 3 Amores Platonicos

**Hola. Perdon, perdon, perdon y más perdon porque no actualize durante cuatro meses, pero no pude hacerlo de ninguna forma. La cosa estuvo así: yo vivia en una casa pequeña, compartiendo cuarto con mi hermana, en una colonia que contaba con todos los servivios, como el internet publico y gratuito a una cuadra de esa casa, y aparte teniamos contratado con una compañia de internet, y aparte que mi escuela estaba cerca de mi casa, me hiba caminando; pero a mi mamá le dieron la oportunidad de cambiarnos de casa a una más grande, en la que tendria mi propia habitación, y podriamos conseguir un perro y tenerlo ahi (no se si sepan que casi no me gustan los perros), entonces aprobechamos un puente de cuatro días para cambiernos, y en un mismo día empacamos todo y nos pasamos a la nueva casa, pero esta en una colonia nueva, casi no hay personas y no hay muchas tiendas y servicios (la papeleria-internet más serca esta a cinco cuadras y cobran muy caro) y para colmo mio, la compañia de internet en la que estabamos no llega hasta aca, así que teniamos que contratar otra, pero por quiensabe que problemas de domicilio no se podia y no se podia, asi que tardamos cuatro meses en poder lograr que nos lo conectaran. Imaginense, estuve ¡Cuatro meses sin internet! ¡No se imaginan lo mucho que sufri! T-T Sin cable, y sin el internet mi telefono se volvia practicamente obsoleto, y mi escuela me queda más lejos, no quisieron cambiarme porque estoy en el ultimo año de la secundaria y pues no tenia sentido, asi que me tenia que ir como una hora y media antes de que entrara para llegar a un ciber para poder hacer la tarea, asi que andube muy ocupada y todo eso pero adelante con algunos capitulos asi que en estos dias (a menos a que algo me lo impida) los subire.**

**Espero me perdonen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que este capitulo lo compense.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Amores platónicos**

La reina se encontraba en una reunión con los ministros de las estaciones tanto cálidas como de invierno, también esta Hada Merry.

Aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para la puesta del sol, hora que esperaba ansiosa Clarion, quien se la pasaba mirando el reloj de grillo (**N/A: **como el que sale en "El Tesoro Perdido" que tiene Tinkerbell) y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía Hyacinth, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en el Señor del Invierno.

-¿Usted qué opina, majestad?

Bajo de las nubes en cuanto escucho la voz del ministro de la primavera que la llamaba.

-¿Disculpe? –fue lo único que capto a responder.

-¿Qué es lo que opina acerca de permitir que las hadas artesanas vallan a Tierra Firme para el cambio de estaciones? –le explico con cortesía, aunque en realidad se había enfadado un poco porque no le había puesto atención.

-Pues viendo que la mayoría, mejor dicho, todas las hadas artesanas son las causantes de los accidentes que ocurren halla, y que en realidad no tienen porque ir, caigo en conclusión de que lo mejor será que ellas no vallan a Tierra Firme –respondió haciendo ver que en realidad si puso atención al largo sermón del ministro de la primavera.

-Pero, majestad –intervino Merry-, las hadas artesanas también somos útiles en Tierra Firme, somos nosotras las que reparan y construyen las maquinas que les facilitan el trabajo a las hadas de la naturaleza.

-Pero ese trabajo lo pueden hacer aquí, en la Tierra de las Hadas –contradijo él ministro del otoño- . No es tan necesario que lo elaboren allá, además las mismas hadas pueden arreglar esos instrumentos.

-Eso sin mencionar que la mayoría de sus inventos terminan siendo catastróficos y atrasan el trabajo de las hadas –volvió a hablar Hyacinth- . La vez anterior, la primavera termino retrasándose dos horas –resalto las tres últimas palabras como si se hubiese tratado del fin del mundo- . Pudo haber sido la peor tragedia de las hadas.

La artesana no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por lo que dijo el ministro de la primavera.

-Ohh. Por favor, Hyacinth, eso no fue culpa de ninguna artesana, ¡SINO TUYA! Y no trates de echársela a otros por un error tuyo –alzo la voz bastante enojada e indignada.

-¡¿Qué!? Como te atreves, yo fui el más perjudicado de eso, no te imaginas el gran trabajo que tuvimos que hacer para que la primavera llegara al mundo en solo 22 horas –también alzo la voz, la miro amenazantemente.

-Suficiente –intervino la Reina- Dejen de discutir por algo que sucedió hace ya ocho estaciones atrás. Afortunadamente no perjudico para los otros solsticios. Y en todo caso, quien tuvo la culpa, en primer lugar –miro al ministro que vestía de morado, quien no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros y ruborizarse un poco- fue tuya, Hyacinth. Hada Merry te explico cómo utilizar esa máquina, y tú no seguiste las instrucciones tal y como ella te lo dijo.

-Lo siento, majestad –se disculpo apenado.

-Y volviendo al tema de las artesanas en Tierra Firme, lo mejor será que ya no vallan, es una regla que se impondrá de hoy en adelante. ¿Están de acuerdo?

A Merry no le quedo otra más que resignarse al mandato de Clarion. Después de todo tenía razón, el lugar de las hadas artesanas es en Pixie Hollow, no en Tierra Firme.

-Si, majestad. Le avisare a los chicos del taller sobre la nueva regla.

-Muy bien, Merry. Si no hay otro asunto del cual tratar, yo me retiro, ministros. Con permiso –Clarion se fue alejando de la mesa de juntas para ir a su oficina.

Al salir los ministros se pusieron de pie y dieron una reverencia para la reina. Las ministras y hada Merry se reincorporaron al verla salir, los únicos que se quedaron en la postura de reverencia fueron Redleaf y Hyacinth, quienes siguieron observando a la castaña salir. Eso no paso desapercibido por las hadas.

-¿Por qué siempre, después de cada reunión, se quedan mirando a la reina de esa forma? –Les pregunto la ministra de verano –pareciera como si les gustara o algo similar.

-Si yo fuera ustedes no haría eso –hablo la ministra del invierno- Si la reina se da cuenta podría considerarlo una ofensa.

-No tendría porque, no lo hacemos con malas intenciones –se justifico Redleaf.

-Ya sabemos que a los dos les gusta la reina, pero no sean tan obvios al respecto –volvió a hablar Sunflower.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dice que nos gusta la Reina Clarion?

-Ustedes mismos, son tan obvios que no nos sorprendería si ella ya se dio cuenta –respondió Merry

-¿Así de claros somos? –pregunto un tanto avergonzado Redleaf

-Si –respondieron a coro las tres hadas.

-Lo que no puedo entender es ¿Qué les gusto de ella? Es decir ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga otra hada? –pregunto la ministra de verano.

-¿Les damos una lista? –respondió con otra pregunta Hyacinth

-Es inteligente, bonita, tierna, dulce, gentil, amable, sabia… -respondió Redleaf

-elegante –continuo él pelinegro- , hermosa, delicada, ahhh –suspiro enamorado- ella simplemente es perfecta, la mujer ideal para mí.

-Para mí, querrás decir –contradijo el pelirrojo.

Merry solo los miraba pelearse por una mujer que no se fijaría en ninguno de ellos dos. Cuando vio que estaban a punto de pelearse más gravemente les dijo:

-Pierden su tiempo pensando en ella, muchachos. Clarion no quiere tener una relación amorosa con nadie en estos momentos. Esta muy dedicada a su labor de Reina; y les recomendaría que hicieran lo mismo con su labor de ministros, no están como para pensar en tener algo con la reina, tienen muchas obligaciones como ministros, sobretodo tú ahora Hyacinth.

-Es temporal, cuando empiece el verano podre descansar, y será entonces cuando la conquiste.

-Pero olvidas algo, mi buen amigo –interrumpió Redleaf- , yo ahora estoy descansando, falta mucho para el otoño, yo llegare primero a su corazón.

"Si tan solo supieran que ya hay alguien" pensó Merry negando con la cabeza, viéndolos discutir.

-Mejor hay que irnos y dejar a estos dos discutir por su adorada reina –se pudo escuchar el tono celoso de la ministra del verano.

-Jum –la artesana trato de aguantar una risita- se nota que tu estas enamorada de Hyacinth.

-En realidad sí, lo amo como no tienes idea –respondió suspirando-. Y me da coraje verlo enamorado de la reina, porque ella no le presta ni la más mínima atención, ya la viste hace rato, el hablando y ella en las nubes. Y además ¿De dónde le vieron lo hermoso? El que tenga ojos azules no hace que tenga una mirada tierna, y aparte esta plana, no tiene figura, ni curvas ni nada, sinceramente parase un palito.

Merry trato de aguantarse la risa por ese último comentario de la ministra. En realidad Clarion tiene buen cuerpo y bonita figura, eso sin mencionar que sus facciones de rostro eran delicadas; sinceramente Clarion es una mujer muy hermosa. Decía todo eso porque ella era una mujer obesa y no muy bonita. Se notaba mucho lo celosa que estaba de la reina.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, Sunflower –respondió la ministra invernal- . Y por cierto, Merry, ¿A ti quien te gusta?

-Pues… Hada Gary –respondió un tanto tímida

-¿Enserio? Pensé que dirías que alguno de los ministros

-La verdad no creo que haga bonita pareja con Redleaf, es decir, no es mi tipo. Y Hyacinth, pues… ya lo conoces, es muy raro; sigo sin comprender como es que a Sunflower le gusta.

-Ese es el mayor misterio de todos.

-Ya creo que sí. Y a ti ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Alguna hada invernal? –pregunto curiosa la artesana.

-Si, es un sparrowman de invierno. Somos amigos de toda la vida, y podría decirse que es alguien muy especial para mí.

-¡Ay! Eso es muy lindo. Ojala corresponda a tú amor, si dices que son amigos de toda la vida, el también puede sentir lo mismo por ti.

-No lo creo, la verdad.

-¿Por qué no? Eres un hada hermosa, no creo que no se dé cuenta de eso.

-Es que, digamos, que está muy obsesionado con su trabajo, y tiene poco tiempo para esta clase de cosas.

-¿Entonces es un gobernante?

-Sí, es el Señor del Invierno.

Al escuchar eso Merry no supo cómo reaccionar ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿La ministra de invierno se fijo en el mismo sparrowman que Clarion? Habiendo tantos hombres en el bosque del invierno, pudiendo haberse fijado en algún encargado de algún talento o en cualquier otro sparrowman ¿tuvo que enamorarse del señor del invierno? ¿Por qué en él? ¿Qué clase de hombre era que traía a varias hadas muriéndose por él? Por lo que veía debía de tratarse de todo un _Don Juan_.

La artesana no supo que decirle, así que invento que tenía que irse al taller por el trabajo.

Por suerte la ministra le creyó.

Merry salió volando a lo que sus alas le daban.

La ministra la miro desconcertada.

En el camino al taller, Merry, pensaba en que tal vez la ministra lograba conquistar a Lord Milori y los dos terminaban siendo novios. Eso no podía pasar, simplemente no podía. Jamás había visto a Clarion tan enamorada; en realidad nunca la había visto enamorada, y que terminara con una decepción de esa magnitud… ¡No! Eso no iba a pasar, no lo podía permitir. Ayudara a Clarion para que termine enamorando al señor del invierno y los dos terminen juntos. Aunque eso se veía un poco difícil, Clarion es una hada cálida y Milori una invernal, aunque no había nada que prohibiera las relaciones entre ellos, no podrían estar juntos mucho tiempo.

En el bosque del invierno, Lord Milori le hacia una visita a Dewey en la gran biblioteca:

-¿Hola? ¿Guardalibros? –Llamo sin obtener respuesta- ¿Dewey, estas aquí? –siguió insistiendo.

A lo lejos escucho a alguien alabar a un… ¿libro?

-Que belleza, que hermoso, es tan intenso esto. Jamás volveré a leer un libro de igual manera. Y lo mejor, es que yo lo escribí, je je. Espero que las otras hadas aprecien este hermoso ejemplar –adoraba a un libro de hielo el guardián del conocimiento de las hadas.

-y valla que lo harán –dijo el señor del invierno entrando en la habitación que se encontraba Dewey.

La voz del gobernante asusto al no tan anciano.

-¡Lord Milori! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? –grito un tanto molesto el peliblanco porque lo habían encontrado en una situación un tanto… ¿extraña?

-Dejaste abierto –se justifico el más joven- . No sabía que hablabas solo.

-Lo hago a veces. Todas las hadas lo llegan a hacer por lo menos una vez en su vida. Hasta tú llegarías a hacerlo.

-Lo dudo mucho –respondió, soltó una pequeña risita burlona- . Otro poco y te alcanzo a ver besando el libro.

-Muy chisto, Milori, muy chistoso. Mejor dime, que te trae por aquí, no creo que solo hayas venido para burlarte de mí.

-En realidad no. Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un libro cálido, pero que este en blanco; sería más bien un cuaderno en el que pudiera escribir, el caso es que lo quiero en blanco.

Dewey se extraño mucho por lo que le pedía Milori. Ósea ¿Para qué va a querer un cuaderno de hojas en vez de uno de hielo?

-Déjame ver si entendí: lo que tú quieres es un cuaderno, en blanco, para que escribas en el, pero con hojas, como los libros del lado cálido, en vez de uno de hojas de hielo, como los que usamos aquí, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Sí. ¿Puedes conseguirlo o no?

-De que puedo, puedo; lo que no puedo entender es para que, puedes escribir en un cuaderno de hielo como cualquier hada invernal normal, no hay necesidad de uno de hojas de árbol.

Milori no supo que responder ¿Qué hacia? Le contaba para que lo quería o le… le… ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle? Es muy difícil engañar a Dewey, si se le ocurría mentirle se daría cuenta fácilmente.

-Pues… veras… digamos que es para algo "privado" y "confidencial" –respondió muy nervioso.

-¿Exactamente qué? Te conozco perfectamente bien, de pies a cabeza, y sé que no tan fácil tienes secretos, todo me lo cuentas a mi o a Snowflake, y sabes que yo no lo divulgare por todo invierno. ¿O es que acaso ya no me tienes confianza?

-Por supuesto que sí, Dewey, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Mira, hagamos un pacto –volvió a hablar después de meditarlo unos segundos-. Yo no le diré a nadie que te encontré hablando solo sobre un libro, si tú no le dices a nadie lo que te voy a decir, ni siquiera a Snowflake. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, está bien. Pero ya dime qué es eso que te tienes tan guardado.

Milori respiro profundo antes de dar su respuesta, sinceramente, confesarlo era un poco incomodo.

-Hay una chica que es muy especial para mí, ella no es un hada invernal, viene de las estaciones cálidas. Quiero darle un regalo, y parte de ese regalo implica el cuaderno que te pido –explico tratando de omitir el hecho que le gusta esa hada.

-Entiendo. Y… ¿Desde hace cuanto que conoces a esta hada cálida?

-Unos cuantos días, creo que una semana.

-¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo como para considerarla "una chica muy especial"? y ¿Por qué la describes como especial?

-Bueno, pues, digamos que… -ya no supo que responderle.

-¿Estas enamorado de esa hada, no es así?

Milori no pudo evitar sonrojarse; para ocultarlo agacho la cabeza, aunque fue muy evidente que estaba más rojo que un tomate. Al verlo así, Dewey supo la respuesta.

-No lo puedo creer. Lord Milori, el Señor del Invierno, el que "jamás tendría una relación amorosa con alguien", ahora resulta estar enamorado de una hada cálida. Se puede saber de quién se trata.

-Son demasiadas preguntas por un día, Dewey. Y viendo que si lo conseguirás, y que no hay otra cosa que necesite, mejor me voy. Hasta luego –se despidió presuroso, después se alejo volando a toda velocidad hacia la frontera para encontrarse con su querida reina.

* * *

**Ya se que se preguntaran de donde saque que a los ministros les gusta Clarion, pues veran, para sobrevivir cuatro meses sin internet ni cable, vi peliculas por DVD, asi que vi todas las de Tinkerbell, y me di cuenta que en la primera Hyacinth se puso muy nervioso cuando llego Clarion a revisar los preparativos para la primavera; y que en la de "El Tesoro Perdido" Redleaf acepto que Tinkerbell fuera la que construiria el cetro de otoño por ver la sonrisa de Clarion, y desde antes de ver "El Secreto de las Hadas" pense que Redleaf era el novio de Clarion, aunque no me gustaba tanto esa idea. Y el que a la ministra de invierno le gustara Milori, pues no se, esa simplemente se me vino a la cabeza.**

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

_**Jaki: **_Gracias por aclararme eso, me habias hecho bolas por tús dos comentarios JEJEJE. ¡¿Tienes 16!? Eres mayor que yo, tengo... (Dios mio ¿Por qué me preguntaste mi edad?) 13 años, casi 14, el 22 de Octubre cumplo años (por eso los numeros 2210, la fecha de mi cumpleaños). Si he visto videos de German, pero no soy tan fanatica de él, no estoy suscrita a ninguno de sus canales, pero si los veo y me gustan. Si, la alerta avisa cuando actualizas una historia, pero necesitas tener una cuenta en Fanfiction para poder marcar una historia en alerta o favorito. Saludos, y gracias por comentar.

_**The Girl Who Believe: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos para ti tambien.

_**Narutogoldylocks:**_ Hi, thank you for reading and decided follow this history. Don't you worry for your mistakes writing on Spanish, you know, if is more easy for you writing on English, do it. I have a friend that know English and she can help me translating it, well even she is writing this so don't worry for that. I hope you like the history and thanks for your comment. Oh and I really sorry my poor English, I working on it.


End file.
